S3E20 Alternate Ending
by trze5150
Summary: Although I think it was in Lucifer's true nature to rush after Pierce at the end of the episode. I would have really liked to see what would have happened if he had stayed with Chloe. This story works on Lucifer's more human side, dabbling in some cute and sweet moments of support and friendship that the partners share.(Edited and a little more sparkly)
1. Chapter 1

On the race over to the detective's house, Lucifer berated himself for being so stupid. If anything happened to the woman he cared for more than anything, he would never forgive himself. Arriving at the house, Lucifer ran up to the door and before he could barge though, Trixie let him in. The little monster must have heard his car. He looked at the young thing, understanding that the detective was alright physically… but heartbroken. If the urchin looks this struck, things must be worse than what he thought. Walking through the door without a word, one look at his detective and rage boiled in him. It took all of his self-restraint not to walk out of the house on a manhunt for Pierce. She was safe though, and that was what his biggest concern had been. Lucifer took a deep breath. The offspring gave him a probing look as if to say 'I tried, it's all you now'. Lucifer ruffled her hair and looked to the child's bedroom door. Trixie got the message and silently disappeared. Lucifer made a mental note to sneak her some chocolate cake next time he popped in for a visit. He felt as if he couldn't make any sudden movements, as if the detective was a scared cat on the street. He didn't want her to run.

"Chloe?" her name came out less questioning and more strangled, clearing his throat, Lucifer walked over to the couch and sat as far away from the detective as possible. He felt calmer now that he was in her presence, and maybe the familiar warmth of her fireplace played a role. The light from the fire shone on the detectives' cheeks, revealing the tears she was too sad to attempt to hide, though she still would not look at him. He felt an odd sensation, it made his stomach feel heavy, and his chest to ache. The detectives' sadness seemed to make him vulnerable, just as her mere presence accomplished as well. He would have to ask Dr. Linda about these feelings, he pondered a bit more on the odd emotions he was feeling, then returned his attention to the woman next to him. She sniffled and turned to him "you were right Lucifer" more tears silently rolling from her eyes. "I never wanted to be, detective, well maybe a little, but I never wanted this," he opened his hands in her direction, motioning to her whole body, "I've always hoped for your happiness". He hadn't noticed, but his hand had come to rest on top of hers, it was warm and smooth, he decided not to move it. "I thought…. I thought that's what Pierce could be. Happiness. He made me feel not so empty". Moving a tad closer, Lucifer leaned in for emphasis, "you don't need that nob detective, he isn't anywhere close to being good enough for you. You make the world a better place, you bring light to the darkest of corners. Hey, look at me! You made this ol' Devil feel again. If you can do that, there is truly something amazing about you that no man deserves. Please don't let Pierce distinguish your light". He pleaded with her with his eyes, trying to convey the feelings he felt about her importance. He let go of her hand, "anyway detective, I'm quite certain that your sadness has plagued me with the flu. I feel quite unwell". This brought a smile to the detectives face, she sat a bit more straight and tilted her head a smidge to look inquisitively at the very worried looking man next to her. "You know Lucifer, your lack of sleep for days might be doing the trick. You look like crap" well, crap for Lucifer. He had never looked so disheveled in her memory. Maybe his utter exhaustion was what was causing his very endearing empathy towards her. Or maybe it was something else. "Don't be silly detective, I know I still look Devilishly handsome". He was right, even at his worst, he looked like a dark angel. She smiled again, and this seemed to please him greatly. He sat taller from his slump and shifted closer towards the detective. He felt relieved that he was able to get her to smile, he just wanted her back to, well, her. A job somewhat accomplished, he slapped his knees and stood up, looking down at the surprised detective. "I'm going to make us some grilled cheese".

Joining Lucifer in the kitchen, the detective jumped her butt up onto the island to watch him make them sandwiches. For a brief moment, she was surprised when he reached into a drawer with no thought, pulling out the cheese knife even she forgot was in there. Then she remembered back to the many times she had found him rummaging around in there, attempting to cook one of many meals that she denied. "Thanks for cheering me up Lucifer, I know you probably have an orgy you're missing out on, or a party or something" Lucifer chuckled, but then looked quite seriously at her. "Detective, absolutely nothing would stop me from being here for you in your time of need. Your dose of Lucifer is exactly what the doctor called for." Although said jovially, she knew Lucifer meant it. She watched in silence as he carefully portioned the sliced cheese onto the buttered and mayo'ed bread. He adjusted the heat slightly, added some salt and pepper over the store bought bread, then focused back on his detective while the sandwiches fried.

Lucifer was tired. He couldn't deny that Maze's trick had left him mentally and physically exhausted. The detectives calm demeanor and sweet banter let his tired mind relax even more. With a sleepy gaze, the detective suggested he sit down. Instead, he came up beside her on the counter and scooted up beside her in a much more graceful lift than she had done previously. He knocked his shoulder against hers in a joking way, and she returned with a laugh, placing her head upon his shoulder. At first, Lucifer froze solid, he hadn't had this close of contact with the detective in quite some time. "I'm glad you're here Lucifer, thanks for coming". Taking her hand, Lucifer squeezed, "I'll always be here for you detective," he thought for just a second, "even if you date horrible, stinky, ugly, beastly, grotesque men… or women for that matter." This made the detective burst out in a burst of musical laughter, "You're such an ass Lucifer".She lifted her head from his shoulder and punched him in the arm. He responded with a coy smile, hopping off the counter to flip their grilled cheese. Always needing the last word, he replied under his breath, "Ill also always _come _for you". Winking at his partner, her only reply was "ew".

"You know detective, I think this is the first meal I've had in days that wasn't a bowl full of pretty white powder and top shelf. This is utterly delightful." Knowing that Lucifer was maybe only half joking, she didn't encourage him with a smile. Instead, she glanced up from her sandwich disapprovingly at him. "What!?" Lucifer exclaimed. "Oh. You know what. I think Dr. Linda would be a good idea in your future, and I don't mean to sleep with. I'm worried about you. I feel like this whole Pierce thing made both of us come a little undone." Finishing off the last bit of his grilled cheese, he swallowed and replied. "It's just nightmares detective, I'll be alright after a good night's sleep." The detective wasn't too sure about that but did not have the energy herself to pry any further. "Speaking of sleep, it is very very late Lucifer. I think it's even past your bedtime." Taking their plates, the detective went to the kitchen to wash them off. She was surprised when Lucifer didn't follow. Calling his name to see if he wanted a glass of wine before his departure, or coffee on better thought, she got no reply. Walking back out to the couch, the detective discovered why there was no reply. Lucifer was fast asleep with his phone in his hand, sitting completely upright, with only a slight tilt to his head. He looked at peace, no anger or confusion or sadness plagued his handsome face. Sighing, the detective brought over a blanket and pillow for the man on her couch. 'I guess the Devil is staying the night' she thought. He twitched slightly as the detective laid the blanket over him. Humming, he snuggled in deeper to the couch. The detective thought for a fleeting moment what it would be like to wake up next to Lucifer, his minty dark scent enveloping her bed. His unimaginable heat consuming her like a blanket right out of the dryer on a chilly day. Shaking her head, she looked down once more at her very complex night guest. She was glad he had been there for her. Not many words were said as per usual in their interactions. But she felt closer to the man more than ever. She leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight sweet Devil" she whispered before retiring to her own bedroom. Both partners walked among one another's dreams that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Not setting an alarm the night before, Chloe sat up in bed, awoken by the sun rather than her normal Eye of the Tiger wake-up tune. Looking at her phone, she discovered it was only a bit after 9. That was impressive for her, her bio clock usually woke her at 6 am, damn circadian rhythm. Slipping on a comfy pair of slippers, Chloe stood to make her way to the living room when all of a sudden she remembered her house guest. Her stomach bubbled a bit, remembering their sweet exchanges the evening before. She felt the need to look in the bathroom mirror, but ignored the thought, Lucifer had seen her at her worst already; bedhead wouldn't scare him away she knew. It was odd, Chloe thought, neither Lucifer or Trixie were making a sound. Hopefully, they weren't getting into too much trouble, the silence was never a good sign with those two. Surprising her, Chloe didn't find mass destruction upon her bedroom exit, but a rather large looking Lucifer asleep on her small couch. Upon further examination she found Trixie squirmed up in the corner of the couch, laying beside Lucifer's torso. Her daughter had her mouth agape, and Lucifer was chirping a sweet snore. They were a fine pair, she thought.

With a sweet feeling in her chest at seeing the two nap beside one another, Chloe decided to quietly prepare some waffles for their household trio. Plugging in the waffle iron, she started on the batter. As if almost on cue, Trixie rounded the corner. "Good morning monkey, did you sleep well?" Chloe asked, looking to her tired daughter. Simply nodding her head, Trixie pulled up a seat to the island and hopped up. Chloe mused that Trixie looked like a hungover Lux patron, pulling up to the bar to start another bender. "I noticed you had a nap with Lucifer, did you have a bad dream last night?" Chloe asked, folding the whipped egg whites into the batter. "Nope, I came out to see if you were alright after I didn't hear any more voices last night. You were gone though, and Lucifer looked like he was having a bad dream. I tried to wake him up, but instead just holding his hand seemed to make him feel better. I guess I fell asleep. He's a really warm sleeper mommy." Smiling at the comment, Chloe replied, "that was very sweet of you honey, do you think Lucifer is okay now?" "Yeaaaaa" Trixie drawled out. "He was talking a bit, I think his nightmare was trying to rescue you from something. I think Lucifer has a crush on you." This comment made Chloe pause, and even though it was just her adolescent daughter, Chloe felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

After Trixie insisted on adding chocolate chips to their waffles, the two cooked off 6-7 of the massive breakfast treats. Throughout the production, creation, devouring, and cleanup, Lucifer never budged from his spot on the couch. The two ladies giggled at this fact, Trixie even attempted to draw a mustache on Lucifer's face when her plan was thwarted at half a stach by her mother. The ladies decided to leave Lucifer in peace, hoping he didn't cause too much of a fus when he awoke to the empty house. Chloe left a note beside a plate of cellophane-wrapped waffles,

'_hey sleepy head. Trixie and I have gone to the beach for a few hours. We both decided to let you have your beauty sleep… we all know how you get otherwise. Please eat some food, it's good to get the drugs and alcohol out of your system. Behave, and see you soon?' _

If Lucifer awoke, Chloe wasn't sure if he would stay, but deep inside she hoped to see him upon their return from the beach.

After a full three hours of chocolate ice cream, sand, and wake-boarding, the duo returned home warm and satisfied from their afternoon. Expecting her house guest to be long gone, Chloe noticed Lucifer's shoes still by the door, looking at the couch, Lucifer's body still lay there in her living room. 'Oh you've got to be kidding' she whispered on a breath. It seemed like the handsome man had not budged a bit since their departure. His soft snores still broke up the silence of the house. "Mom, do you think Lucifer is dead?" Trixie asked, sounding jokingly concerned. "No honey, he's just been through a lot this last week, I think he needs to hibernate and catch up on the sleep he's lost." If it was anyone else, she would be annoyed she knew, but she felt protective of her partner. She couldn't stop his week-long binge, but she could be there to protect him in the aftermath.

Leaving Lucifer be, the girls got out ingredients to make some burritos for lunch after changing and putting away their beach gear. The duo chatted about Pierce, and how Chloe was feeling. Trixie listened like a friend who was much older than her 10-year-old actuality would let on. Chloe ignored her texts and calls all day, only answering when it was the precinct or Dan. Neither time required her to go into work, for this, she was glad. Chloe just didn't want to see Pierces' face quite yet. Trixie and Chloe got chores done, floors vacuumed, rooms cleaned. All the while, Lucifer still did not budge from his spot on the couch. Chloe began to legitimately worry but didn't think she could wake him even if she tried. At some point during the day, Trixie finished off Lucifer's marker mustache. They both laughed, even though Chloe had to chastise her daughter for good measure. When evening fell, Trixie picked the movie _A Dog's Purpose _and they sat in front of the couch Lucifer lay on, eating popcorn, chips, and some chocolate as their dinner and snuggling under a blanket. Every now and then Trixie would stick a piece of popcorn in Lucifer's nostril, or poke him in the neck as if to check on him without admitting her concern for the man she obviously adored.

An hour into the movie, Trixie was out cold. Chloe was left once again with her sleeping companions. She decided to finish the movie before retiring upstairs, she felt she needed a good tear jerker enjoyed alone. The theme of the film hit Chloe a few times, the dog in the stories always protecting their people. She couldn't help but notice a comparison of Lucifer and his almost obsessive need to keep her out of harm's way. "I don't understand the purpose of dogs" Chloe jumped at Lucifers words quietly said near her ear. "They're just a child that never grows up, a hairy child, that ruins clothes". She smiled, happy to have his proximity. "Good morning sleepy head" she turned to face him, almost nose to nose. She mused about the fact he had no morning breath, even after his 22-hour 'nap'. Pulling his face back a bit from the detective, Lucifer sat up on the couch, wincing a bit as he popped all of his vertebrae. His suit was ruffled, and his hair an absolute mess, his marker mustache had even smudged. If it were anyone else, they would look like an absolute trainwreck. But to Chloe, Lucifer just looked more human, more, adorable. "How long have I been asleep for?" Lucifer asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "22 hours" he looked shocked and shy at her response. He peered down at himself, "wow I look dreadful. I was supposed to be here to support you, and like a total wank, I slept...for an entire day. Crap." He ruffled his hair a bit, trying to comb back the medusa strands, his strong hair clay long gone. "It was nice to have your presence, without having to deal with you getting into trouble and being a nuisance" Chloe joked, giving her partner a big smile. "Oh come now, am I really that terrible?" No response to Lucifer was needed, the look in the detective's eyes and the smile just for him was answer enough. "Well," Lucifer began folding the blanket as he stood, "I don't want to outstay my welcome". He gingerly moved around Trixie's sleeping body leaned against the couch. Before the detective could respond, Lucifer picked up Trixies small frame, "I'm going to go put this little demon to bed before I head out." Chloe watched as her partner carried Trixie away, she faintly heard Lucifer whisper "Sleep well, vile creature". Still smiling when Lucifer returned, he tilted his head looking down at the detective. "What detective?" he asked. Chloe stood then, showing Lucifer her LAPD oversized shirt and dolphin jimjam pants, previously hidden under the blanket. Lucifer thought to himself, this woman could make his heart swoon wearing anything, but preferably nothing. The detective reached for his hand, "do you mind staying Lucifer? I mean, you can go if you like. But, you don't have to leave this late if you don't want to." Lucifer didn't understand the detective's awkwardness, but he was touched that she wanted him to stay near. "Are you sure you still want my presence? I'm not much to look at, I may also need to borrow some clothes, something that will accentuate my figure please, detective." Lucifer made an hourglass outline with his hands. Rolling her eyes, without showing her pleasure at his agreeance to stay, she promised to go find him some clothes that would fit. She left them outside the bathroom door as she heard the shower start up.

Chloe tinkered downstairs, excited to talk with her partner. She had missed spending time with him today, almost like a happy pill she required. It made her a bit uncomfortable knowing he had this much hold on her emotions, but she knew deep down he would never exploit her feelings. She trusted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't want to move on quite yet from the house, I'm going to give Lucifer and the detective more time lazing around… that's what you do after a nasty break up, right? **

Chloe was in the process of pouring two glasses of red wine when she heard a musically drawn out, "Detectiiiiiiive". Lucifer remembering that the child was sleeping lowered his voice a few octaves and repeated his song. Smiling towards her damp headed partner, Chloe couldn't help but chuckle. Lucifer could look good in anything, but there was something about seeing him in a pair of slightly too short grey sweatpants, and a too-tight v-necked black shirt that made her stomach warm. Her borrowed clothes on Lucifers lanky frame made her feel intimate in a way she wasn't expecting. There was something special about seeing her partner in casual wear, kind of like he was left vulnerable, unshielded with no Armani suit to hide behind. "You seem a lot more chipper, feeling better?" Chloe inquired as Lucifer pulled up a stool across from her at the island, taking his wine glass without even thinking. Like it was a natural occurrence for the two to be in this weird but comforting adult sleepover. "Oh I am _chuffed_, I feel right as rain. I could stop bullets… well," he trailed off, losing his sentence. "Well I'm glad, I was pretty worried about you Lucifer, you're too hard on yourself. You'll get into too much trouble one day if you keep going like you're going." Lucifer squirmed uncomfortably, being held accountable for his behavior was not a common occurrence, but he liked it as well. Trying to lighten the mood he replied, "I hope very much that I go out with a bang, physically, sexually, or metaphorically." Chloe gave her partner a light shove to the shoulder. Lucifer, his ever dramatic self, feigned a fall off the stool and lay on her kitchen floor. "You know what I mean Lucifer, I can't lose you." Still on the floor, Lucifer reached a hand onto the island, patting around trying to find his glass. "You're so violent detective, you should get that looked at, anger management classes maybe?" Chloe scooted the wine closer to him, "You're ridiculous", she told him as he lowered the glass to his horizontal lips. Chloe was impressed he didn't spill any on his chest, instead he lay the glass beside him, intent on remaining on her floor.

"Detective?" Lucifer asked. "Yup?" she replied, looking down at her partner, his hair splayed on her tile floor. "I'm a bit bored, what would you like to do?" Lucifer was like a teenage boy Chloe thought. He always needed to be entertained, that's why she found quiet moments so special with him; they were rare. "I'm not sure what humans do after breakups, only from the movies is my experience. Should we eat ice cream and watch a movie?" he asked, unsure of this domain. "What do you mean you don't know what to do? Have you never been through a breakup Lucifer?" Chloe asked incredulously, surprised, but not, at the same time. "Well if you must know detective, I'm not one to start meaningful relationships, so naturally, nothing ends." Chloe got a peek into his complex mind, she understood even more what their relationship had blossomed into. "That explains a lot actually, come on," Chloe rose, reaching a hand down to Lucifer. His warm, strong hand engulfed her petit finger as she helped him up off the floor. He put no effort into helping the detective, making her struggle to lift him. They laughed together, headed for the living room, "You're such an ass Lucifer." He made a point to look at his sweatpant clad behind, "Oh i'm aware detective. I may have to reconsider my attire. What boutique did you get these pants at?" She didn't think he was joking, but either way, she wasn't going to warrant him a response.

Lucifer raided the detective's kitchen, famished from not eating for quite some time. Bringing back to the couch with him a tray of leftover waffles, Ben & Jerry's ice cream, a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine. Gingerly placing the treats on the detectives coffee table, he wiggled his butt into the crook of the couch to get comfy. Chloe noticed he did such, as far from her as possible. Curious. Realizing he forgot the glasses, Lucifer took a swig from the bottle of wine before passing it to the detective. "I never knew you could be this uncouth," Chloe told him as she draped the leftover blanket from her lap onto Lucifer. The only time she had ever really seen Lucifer this relaxed was, well, actually she _couldn't_ think of a time. She mused again how different he looked, messy wet hair, and not his usual jittery self. "Detective," Lucifer huffed in fake aghast. "I have many sides to me, I'm not just an open and close case, you should know this." The smile Lucifer sent Chloe's way was full of charm. She was surprised he didn't bring up any naked side comments. She noticed then that he hadn't made any pass at her at all in the last couple days. He was behaving. "Speaking of sides, I noticed I gained a mustache," he emphasized the last word, speaking in a posh British tone for the word as he caressed his bare upper lip, "while having my nap. It's given me the idea to grow one for real, whom shall I blame that one on?" Chloe had forgotten about Trixie's drawing, suddenly being reminded made her laugh harder than she had in a while. Lucifer watched some light come back into his detective, smiling wide with pride for making her happy. "That was definitely Trixie, and you know you would look terrible with a mustache, I know you'd never do that to yourself," she told him. She was right, of course, Lucifer had sported one in the '70s for quite some time. He shuddered a bit at the recollection of the terrible idea.

"Now that we're all settled my dear, what are we going to watch." Chloe thought about that for a while, considering that she had absolutely no idea what kind of television her partner liked. She remembered his apartment then, trying to think back to if he even owned a tv. She didn't think so. "I really don't know Lucifer, do you have any suggestions?" he thought for a moment, then asked "Daredevil?" The detective paused for a second before laughing. "You know what, yea, that's a good idea, I'll find it on the Kodi" Pretending like he knew what a Kodi was, Lucifer sat back and started in on his snacks as the detective searched the tv. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucifer watched the detective in deep concentration. He had feigned off his partner's comment of being uncouth, but he couldn't help but ponder. It wasn't quite true that he had this particular side. Movie night, Joe Schmoe in pajamas. But he had to admit, he liked it. He could feel the tendrils of loneliness that always encompassed his heart, slip away one at a time. It made him a bit sad that he hadn't figured out how good this could feel, this boring, mundane, cookie cutter life. Trying to heal himself in sex, drugs, and alcohol had worked well enough. But this. This right here was what he realized he had needed all along. While in deep thought, the detective had caught him mid-bite, eyes open, but very far away. "You okay Lucifer?" she reached for his hand, breaking his trance. "Hmmm?" he asked. "Are you alright?" she asked again, squeezing his hand. Lucifer turned his palm so he could fully embrace the detective's hand, holding it tight. "I think I'm discovering something that my centuries old self never even contemplated." humoring him and ignoring his age comment, she asked, "Oh yea? What's that?" He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes like they held all the world's answers. That's how he felt, he realized. Chloe Decker was his guide to the mundane universe. She _was _his universe. "I discovered that this makes me happy," releasing her hand, he spread his arms wide, motioning to everything around him. "I like being here with you, I like cooking with you, I like interacting with your spawn. I think these last two days are the first time in my existence that I've gotten to be a comfort for someone, but for them to also be a comfort to me". The detective reached for his hand again but instead opted to embrace her partner in a side hug. Chloe rested her face in the crook of his neck, hearing him swallow hard. It took him less time to unfreeze this hug, and he leaned his head down to place a sweet kiss on the arms that were still holding his torso snugly. Lucifer realized that the detective's touch did much more to him than anyone else ever had. He wondered if his vulnerability for being physically hurt worked for the simplest of touches as well. His whole body felt like it hummed. This was the closest they had been for this period of time. Letting go of the man in her arms, Chloe sat beside him, thigh to thigh. Lucifer gulped once more, the detective's proximity was still doing strange things to his body. Her presence made him feel whole more than ever, but not in a sexual way at all. Looking at her very questionably, the detective lifted Lucifer's arm over her head until it rested on her shoulders. She proceeded to snuggle into the crook of her partner's arm, feeling empowered by knowing he was giving her complete control of how their physical relationship was and _if, _going to progress. Lucifer froze once more, unsure of how to respond to the sudden cuddly nature of his detective. He had never really cuddled with anyone before, and certainly not with clothes on. The embrace felt so intimate, Lucifer felt like he might not be able to handle the feeling, like it was going to bubble and spill out of him. To break up his thoughts, he reached for the wine and took a long swig, handing the bottle to the detective.

Lucifer had come across the writer of Daredevil in the early 60's he remembered. The devil had bought Stan a drink at the bar they both sat at, Stan drawing up characters, and Lucifer quietly contemplating if he should return to Hell this time. His visit had felt too short. Lucifer and Stan had gotten talking about characters, and of course, he pitched the idea of a devil saving the day through punishment, but never death. Stan had liked his idea, and the two left with a handshake, Stan passing Lucifer the drawing he had sketched in a napkin of a handsome brown-haired devil in a red suit. Lucifer hadn't remembered this interaction until he stumbled upon a poster for a show called Daredevil. He had thought back on the kind artist in the bar and promised to watch his long-ago barmates creation come to life.

Chloe watched as Lucifer became absolutely engrossed in the movie, twitching and making sounds to go along with the action. She was barely paying attention to the screen, much more enamored by the man beside her. When the movie came to a close, the couple stayed embraced on the couch. It was incredibly late, but both partners were anything but tired. "Lucifer?" Chloe asked quietly. "What's up Detective? You need to get up?" he shifted to stand, obviously ready to break contact if possible. He was being tentative, over-respectful, not in character for the usual Lucifer she knew. "No, no," she pushed him back down. "I feel like we are both unsure of what's happening here, but neither of us wants to spoil what we have. Do you want to have _the _talk? Get it out of the way?" He looked at her with a bit of surprise but quickly hid his reaction. "Honestly dete_Chloe" he paused, "I don't want to push you into anything, or make you feel like you have to make some choices. Especially after everything that just happened with Marcus." Chloe had forgotten about her X, enjoying the distraction of Lucifer far too much it seemed. "That's very… grown up of you Lucifer. When did you become an adult?" She teased, nudging against him. Her partner half smiled and snuggled a bit closer to his detective. "I don't think I ever want to grow up entirely, I like playing in Neverland every so often. Can you accept that of me?" her acceptance of his boyish charm was the least of his worries, but forgetting about his devil side, this seemed like the mundane worry to focus on. "You know I love your silly side…" Chloe trailed off, looking down after realizing what she had said. Very very tentatively, Lucifer made the leap. "Is that the only thing?" He asked, suddenly very shy, and very vulnerable. Chloe lifted her eyes to meet his, bringing her hand to his chin so they could look at one another. She needed to know that he understood when she said what she was about to. "I love your silly side, I love the way you care for people, I love that you feel so passionately about things, but mostly I just love _you."_

Chloe had the satisfaction of watching Lucifer's eyes go wide at her words before she brought her lips up to his. Leaning into the kiss, Lucifer's shock dissipated. He reached a hand into the detective's hair, his other pulling her waist closer to him. He had kissed Chloe Decker before, but not like _this. _His entire body felt like he was being lightly electrocuted, current in every limb. She loved him. The realization made Lucifer lean into the kiss, even more, he was in ahw, he knew this is what love felt like now. Chloe was just as enamored with the man in her arms, she had never felt like this with anyone else. Chloe slowed the kiss, pulling back to caress Lucifer's cheek, his hand sliding down her neck to her shoulder. The feeling made her body quiver. She felt the need for something, a yearning, and brought her lips back to Lucifer's; feeling like she found the missing piece. Lucifer broker away, resting his forehead against the detectives. "You Chloe Decker, are my greatest desire… I… I love you". The words felt weird at first to Lucifer, but after they had escaped, it was like a dam broke loose within him. As a smile broke out on Chloe's face, Lucifer felt a knowing but foreign itch in his back. 'Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no' he chanted, knowing exactly what was to come and not knowing how to stop it. Quickly breaking apart from the detective, and standing out of harm's way. Lucifers pearly white wings erupted from his back, the only destruction caused was a swiping of Trixie's paintings of the wall. With nothing but the sounds of paper falling to the ground, Lucifer straightened his back trying to put his wings away, desperate to, but he knew he was too late. Looking up to meet the saucer plates that the detective's eyes had become, he smiled sheepishly at her. "I've never unfurled prematurely, I assure you. This is just, well, this is...offhand." Still frozen, Lucifer looked for any movement is his detective. "Chloe? Please don't be afraid of me." he pleaded desperately. The despair in his voice was what unfroze the detective, "Oh my God," she whispered. Lucifer frowned, "No detective, just me, I'm still me."

**My first story, so don't be shy to leave me some comments on suggestions for improvement. If you have an idea of where the story should go, you're welcome to suggest that as well. Otherwise, I'm just going to continue to dabble along with season 3 changing the story slightly as I go. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe let out a strangled laugh, "where did those come from Lucifer? Your stage props have really improved." Lucifer watched as the detectives mind tried to find answers for the massive white atrocities he normally tried so hard to hide. He continued to try and put the extra appendages away. Chloe got up from the couch and walked towards her partner. Instinctively, Lucifer shied away from her advance, still ashamed of what she had just seen. Reaching for him, Chloe stopped Lucifer was retreating. The detective's hands trailed up from his hand, over his bicep, and came to rest at the junction between his back and his wings. She felt the solid skin of his back, the start of the soft but strong feathers adorned to him. All the while, Lucifer stood frozen, unaware of what to do, what to say. He opted to let the detective explore and come to the conclusion herself. "These aren't props, are they?" she asked quietly, already knowing the answer, but still not quite believing. Turning to grab the detective's wrists, Lucifer knocked more paintings off the wall, bumping a lamp as well. "No detective, they are not. I've never lied to you." With shock still very eminent on the detectives face, Lucifer looked on at her with grave worry. He didn't want to lose what they had, he didn't want to break the detective.

Suddenly, Chloe's face turned from one of disbelief and shock, to understanding and wonderment. "Lucifer… you have wings… you have friggen wings?" she asked, raising her voice in a crescendo. "Well… yes detective, I do have these retched things. The buggers seem to come back every time I try to rid myself of their burden." His wings fluttered then, almost like they had a life of their own, chastising their owner. "They aren't really me, they're for someone…better." Chloe moved her gaze from the wings to her partner's sad face. "I don't understand Lucifer." Chloe gazed into his eyes, trying to decipher this unworldly creature in front of her. Her partner. Her Lucifer. The man she loved. The Devil. "I'm the devil detective, these, _things" _he spat. "They never felt like mine. When I fell from the Silver City, they burnt away. Burned from my skin. I never thought I'd see them again. But like a plague, they returned. Reminding me of how I don't fit in anywhere, how I have never belonged." Lucifer's eyes glistened with tears, centuries worth of hurt shining through. "Lucifer, hey, listen to me." The man focused on her, tightening the grasp he had on her wrists. "You, no matter what you tell yourself, are a good _man_," she emphasized the word. "I've known you long enough that I see that. I've seen your good, your bad, your angry, your sad. I think I know you pretty damn well. And I can tell you now, I see you as my guardian angel. You've saved my ass too many times to count, so this," she gestured to his wings, breaking her wrists free from his grasp and returning them to hold his hands in hers, "this is actually not that surprising. I already see you this way Lucifer." He gave the detective a half smile, realizing he had never really thought of himself that way. But hearing her call him her guardian angel, it made his heart feel full, like more of the barrier was breaking off. "Oh detective, you haven't really seen my bad side. It would repulse you." As he was saying it though, he didn't quite believe himself.

There was something in the way his detective was looking at him that made him question everything he had been trying to hide from her. "Lucifer, I saw you in the reflection, the day I, uh, the day I shot you. Sorry about that again." She added, and they both smiled, "now that I believe you. And I know you aren't just human, I can tell you that your devil side, angel, and human are what makes you into the man I love." He looked down at her astonished, really truly baffled that this situation had not gone the way he had nightmares about since the first time he and the detective had kissed. Lucifer lent down, placing a simple and sweet kiss on the woman's lips. Like sleeping beauty waking, his wings did the opposite and disappeared within his back, going to sleep. He was thankful that he could move freely again in the small space. Picking his detective up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, arms looped about his neck. She couldn't help but feel for his wings at the spot they had just disappeared. Chloe realized Lucifer's off hand comments and odd behavior, his indestructibleness, and lack of existence previous to 5 years ago, all had prepared her for this moment. Both partners were surprised at the others coping. The pair just happy to feel closer, and no longer have secrets. A relief washed over them as Lucifer carried the detective to the couch, lovingly placing her down. She clung to him instead, not wanting to break free. Getting the message, Lucifer turned and sat instead, keeping the detective close, balanced upon his lap. He dug his head into her hair, relishing in the feeling of warmth that washed over him. This woman he had found, she was the one who should have wings, she was his angel./span/p

With the sound of chirping, Chloe woke with a groggy feeling, very confused as to where she was. She realized suddenly she had fallen asleep on the couch with her partner. The devil. After staying up late, the pair had discussed quite a few of Chloe's questions while polishing off some bottles of wine. Lucifer was patient, and very good at explaining the complex conundrum that was his universe. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, or how she had even been able to close her eyes after all of the life altering information she had learnt while snuggled up with Lucifer. She lay half on top of him, feeling his chest rise and lower. His hand held hers atop his chest in a tight grasp, his soft snores made her smile. Hearing a crunch, Chloe startled, waking Lucifer. "Morning mommy!" Trixie sang, sitting on the edge of the coffee table eating cereal, watching the pair sleep, evidently. Lucifer looked wide eyed at the young girl, "ahhh, get away, too early". Trixie giggled, and instead of disappearing, she abandoned her cereal and climbed atop the pile that was her mother and Lucifer. With an oomph from Lucifer, the man dramatically pretended to be crushed by the small girl. Trixie, basking in the devils uncomfortableness, naturally snuggled in closer to him. Chloe noticed a secret smile on Lucifer's face, realizing that he might secretly be enjoying the affection from her daughter. Hates kids my ass, she thought. "Did you guys do naked things last night?" Trixie casually asked. Both adults froze, "no, no we didn't." they answered in unison. "Your mother has not yet recreated Hot Tub High school for me, much to my dismay" Lucifer added in, because of course, its Lucifer. "Lucifer" she teasingly scolded, smacking him on the chest. "What detective? I never said I was "allll good". They shared a smile that Trixie picked up on. She was happy to see her mom with Lucifer. Even at a young age, she could tell that there was something special between the two.


End file.
